Possession by Nemesis
by Blaze scorpius
Summary: When the Legend Bladers are captured and possessed by Nemesis, it seems the world will end. But Zero and co. still have a chance at knocking the Legend Bladers out of that trance. Will they be able to it? Occurs after Zero- G.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second fanfic and I have a feeling it will be a challenging one. Now of you'll excuse me, the Legend Bladers are going to destroy me for this… Zero, help me out…**

**Zero: Ok! Blaze scorpius does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

The Legend Bladers were all heading toward the meeting point where they had planned to meet. They hadn't seen each other for quite a time, so it was time to meet up again. Gingka was the first one to arrive.

"Wow! I'm the first one! Nobody's here! Wait… is that Kyoya? Kyoya! "

"Hey Gingka! Long time no see!"

All of a sudden, Aguma, Dunamis, and Yuki arrived. On the left hand side, Kenta and Titi rushed toward the group. Then, coming straight at them was King and Chris. The group was assembled.

"Well, everyone's here!" exclaims Gingka "Let's have a battle royale!"

"Okay! With me winning of course!" says Kyoya.

"Oh no, the great King is going to win this one!" claims King.

Meanwhile, Pluto was plotting behind a giant rock. Gingka and the others walked by and Pluto suddenly threw an electrified net over the Legend Bladers, trapping all of them. They were all shocked by the electric and knocked out.

"Mwahahahahahaha! With all the Legend Bladers captured, Nemesis can now make a full revival!"

Pluto thought nobody had seen him, but 200 meters away, Zero Kurogane had witnessed everything.

Cliffhanger! There's going to be many of those here, so I might make quite a few enemies, please don't hate me! So… What do you think's going to happen! Hint/Spoiler: Part of it is in the title!

Legend Bladers: Why you little…

Me: AHHHHHH! Uh… I'll be back later… Maybe…

Oh, and for those Ryuga fans out there, don't worry, he'll be in the story! He's not captured! Review!


	2. Got Possessed

**Hi guys! Here's the second chapter! Zero, help me out. **

**Zero: But I just saw… Blaze scorpius does not Metal Fight Beyblade. **

**Heh, heh, Zero's still in shock of what happened to Gingka.**

As soon as Pluto has left, Zero hurried toward the WBBA building, intent on telling Tsubasa and the others. He arrived at the WBBA, only to bump into Benkei.

"What's the hurry Zero?" questioned Benkei, who was very confused.

"I saw this weird guy in a white suit just capture all the Legend Bladers, claiming that Nemesis will revive again! I need to tell Tsubasa!"

"WHAT! We must go contact him through video right away, he is on a business trip though." replies Benkei, who was now in a serious state of shock.

"Right!" and they rushed up to Tsubasa's office.

Meanwhile, Rago and Pluto were plotting next to a chained up group of Legend Bladers.

"With my new dark powers that possess people to do my will, we can possess the Legend Bladers to do our bidding! MWAHAHAHAHA!" exclaims Rago.

" That is great Rago! Soon we shall rule the world because of the Legend Bladers!" replies Pluto.

So Rago summoned these newfound powers and purple electricity crackled and the Legend Bladers woke up.

"Master Rago, we shall do your bidding." all the Legend Bladers said creepily simultaneously.

""It worked!" exclaims Rago.

"Each Legend Blader will guard his ancient tile, which unfortunately, are the only way to get rid of the possession. But, they will have to beat the Legend Blader in a Beybattle in order to get to that tile. The switch behind the tile must not be flipped down or else the possession will lose hold. Good thing for us that pesky Gingka does not have a tile! All others must be freed from our grasp before they can free him! And beating the other eight Legend Bladers is already a near impossible task! The Legend Bladers will delay anybody who tries to stop us and when Nemesis has gotten enough power, we will rule the world!" Rago explains to Pluto.

"Legend Bladers, hide the tiles and guard them secretly!" commands Rago.

Meanwhile, Zero had just finished explaining it all to Tsubasa.

"Zero, go tell Madoka and the others right away, I need some time to plan."

"Alright, you can leave it to me!" replies Zero.

Zero and Benkei had just exited the building when they saw Dunamis launcher ready at a stance, sent by Rago to stop Zero, who was the biggest threat.

"Let it Rip!" yells Dunamis.

**Another cliffhanger, yay! So, what do you guys think? What will Zero do upon meeting Dunamis? One thing, other than Dunamis and Gingka, there will be special names for the place where the tile is that relate to the respective blader. They will be released ahead of time, so if you guess who it will be correctly in a review, you get a virtual cookie( which we all know and love)!**

**Until next time!**

**Legend Bladers: There he is! Get him!**

**Me: Actually, there might not be a next time if they get me! RUN!**


	3. Reader of Heavens Revived!

**Chapter 3! YAAAAAAAAY! Ok, the Legend Bladers have stopped trying to strangle me, but they really like to give me the cold shoulder, so Zero gets to do the disclaimer.**

**Zero: Too nervous… beybattle…nervous**

**Me: Never mind, he's a nervous wreck. Shinobu, you do the disclaimer.**

**Shinobu: Blaze scorpius does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Oh and just to clarify things, the tile switch is what knocks the Legend Bladers out of Nemesis' possession. In case that was confusing.**

"Let it Rip!" Zero launched Ifraid into battle against Jupiter.

"Jupiter, knock him out of the battle!"

"Ah! Ifraid!" Ifraid was knocked high into the air.

"Ifraid, land on top of Jupiter!"

"Jupiter! Dodge it!"

Jupiter moved out of the way and Ifraid slammed into the groud, creating many fractures in the floor.

"Jupiter! Special Move: Grand Lightning!"

A lightning bolt slammed in to Ifraid, almost stopping its rotation. A distance back, Benkei saw a tile drop out of Dunamis' pocket without Dunamis noticing. Benkei clumsily stepped on it and it shattered. (A/N: You guys are all thinking, Dahn, Dahn, Dahn!) Luckily for them, the switch fell down and Dunamis passed out.

When Dunamis regained consciousness, he wasn't possessed and he found himself within the B-pit. Zero was just finished explaining the story to Madoka and the others. Then, Zero realized Dunamis was awake.

Immediately, Zero started to question," Why did you attack us?"along with other questions that would have greatly aggravated you if you just woke up from a trance.

Dunamis only started telling what happened with the Legend Bladers and Nemesis.

"So that's why you attacked us!" Zero realized after Dunamis was done.

"Well I guess Benkei's clumsiness paid off for once!"

"Yeah Manager! How did you "accidentally" step on the tile.

Benkei only blushed and said," It doesn't matter! What matters is saving Kyoya and the others!"

Dunamis could only agree. Suddenly, Tsubasa appeared." Hey guys, I'm on my way back and I have news. In 7 spots around the world, we have detected Nemesis' aura and energy hanging there. With further investigation, we found these to be artifacts that look like tiles. I think this is the Legend Bladers being captured problem?"

Dunamis could only sadly confirm. "Yes, the tiles will snap the Legend Bladers out of their trance so that they can help us. Once all of them have been rescued, we can go defeat Nemesis again."

"Alright then! You guys wait for us to arrive and then we can take off to shut down those tiles!

"Yeah, but one thing… us?" Maru questions.

"Yeah, I have other exceptional bladers such as Yu Tendo, Team Dungeon, who want to free King, and Team Wang Hu Zhong, who want to free Gingka." replies Tsubasa.

2 hours later, Tsubasa, Yu, Team Dungeon, and Team Wang Hu Zhong arrived and all of them boarded a helicopter along with Zero, Shinobu, Ren, Eito, Kaito, Maru, and Madoka. They all headed toward Egypt, where a tile was supposedly there.

**Alright guys, the first place's special chapter name is: Pyramid Scaler! Remember, you get a virtual cookie if you guess it right on your FIRST TRY! You can guess multiple, but only cookies for those who guess it on the first try. If you don't want people hogging off your guess, tell me via PM. Until next time!**


	4. Pyramid Scaler

**Here's the fourth chapter, and a cookie to those who did get the answer, or if you thought of it, because only one person told me by message! And I have Dunamis to do disclaimers because he's happy he got freed first.**

**Dunamis: Blaze scorpius does not own Metal Fight Beyblade! And now I get the tiring job of freeing the others…**

As soon as Zero and the others got off the plane, Madoka opened her laptop, which could sense energy waves.

"Alright guys, the first tile emits energy at the Great Pyramid! Let's meet up with Nile and Demure, who's waiting over there for us!" announces Madoka.

"Let's go!" everybody exclaims.

When they arrived at the Great Pyramid, Nile and Demure immediately rushed up to them.

"The energy levels have remained stable, for now, also Demure spotted a lone figure standing at the top. Although how he got there, we don't know because that place is sealed off for historians to study." announces Nile.

"Then we are going up there, we can go up, special permission with the WBBA and all that stuff." replies Tsubasa.

"Ok, Demure and I will remain down here waiting for us. If you get lost, try to get out and we'll be waiting down here." says Nile.

Tsubasa led everybody toward the pyramid when a guard stopped them. He only had to flash his badge and they were all let in.

Torches had been lined along the wall, but even still, within the first 10 minutes, Team Dungeon and Team Wang Hu Zhong had been directed toward the exit by a hidden passage and they met up with nile and Demure once again.

"Hey! Weren't we inside 10 minutes ago?" questions a very confused Masamune.

"Yeah, we were definitely inside the pyramid a few moments ago." confirms Da Xiang.

"It doesn't matter guys, don't go back inside, you'll just get more lost than ever." replies Nile.

Meanwhile, everybody but Tsubasa, Zero, and Shnobu had been diverted onto the wrong path and out toward the exit again.

"Hey! Where is everybody!" exclaims a worried Zero.

"Keep moving! We can only hope they found the exit." answers Tsubasa.

Very soon, Zero, Shinobu, and Tsubasa, got to the door in front of the top chamber.

"The tile must be behind this door! Let's go!" exclaims Zero.

"Oh nobody goes without my permission!" answers Yuki, while stepping out of the shadows.

"Yuki!" exclaims Tsubasa.

"You have to beat me in a Beybattle to get to that door!" challenges Yuki.

"Fine! Let it Rip!" replies Shinobu, who launches simultaneously with Yuki.

"Anubis, smash that bey away!"

"Saramanda! Dodge it!"

"Anubis, smash mode!"

"Saramanda, meet the attack!"

The two beys clashed fiercely, backed up, and clashed again, repeating this many times before Shinobu unleashed a special move.

"Saramanda, Infinite Fire Stream Assault!"

Saramanda slammed into Anubis, but it only moved Anubis a little.

"Wha- my special move barely scratches him!"

"Of course, his power is much more than yours!" replies Tsubasa.

"Then I'll join the battle! Let it Rip!" Zero launches in with Ifraid.

"Ifraid! Smash into him!"

Ifraid, not having enough power, was sent soaring onto the air.

"Ha! I will crush you guys in battle today!" roared Yuki.

"Ifraid, Special Move: Shooting Star Crush!"

"Saramanda, Special Move: Infinite Fire Stream Assault!"

The two special moves were about to sandwich Anubis when Yuki called out his own special move.

"Anubis, Brave Impact!"

Saramanda and Ifraid crashed into Anubis and this time, Anubis was sent flying out of the stadium.

"Yeah, we won!" exclaimed Zero.

Tsubasa hurriedly rushed past Yuki, pushing him away while he was still in his state of shock from losing. Tsubasa quickly jerked open the door and smashed the tile. Yuki snapped out of his trance.

"Thanks guys, for smashing that horrid tile. I really hate being possessed by Nemesis, you're actually conscious of what you're doing!" exclaims Yuki.

Then the four guys exited the pyramid and they boarded the helicopter again- this time with an extra ally.

**Well, there's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter name is easy: Tatsumaki Temple! Also, please review because right now I only have 1 reviewer. Thanks to Galaxy Pegasus 14 for reviewing! Finally, I can only update this quickly because I have time this week. After this week, things will go slower because school is starting :(**


	5. Tatsumaki Temple

**Well, here's the fifth chapter! I can only update at best once a week because things are starting to get busy! A cookie to those who got the answer! Tatsumaki means tornado in Japanese! I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

Tsubasa and co. were heading toward a weird place called Wind Savanna in South Africa on a helicopter. Everybody was dead silent.

Finally Yuki broke the silence, "We're here guys!"

"Alright guys, let's look for a place called Tatsumaki Temple, the energy emits from there!" announced Tsubasa.

Unfortunately, they didn't the temple until they saw a huge tornado and a familiar voice with a set of words.

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Blast! "

"It's Kyoya guys! Hurry, let's beat him in a battle and smash that tile!" exclaims Yuki.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! You're right Yuki!" says Benkei.

"Let it Rip!" yells Zero, Shinobu, and Yu.

"Libra, Sonic Wave!"

"Ifraid, smash him away!"

"Saramanda, barrage attack!"

"Rrr, Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Ahh!" exclaims three of them.

All three of them were blown away by the giant tornado created by Leone.

"Grr… Let it Rip!" says Yuki as he launches into battle.

Benkei also launches into battle and exclaims, "Tsubasa, go get the tile!"

"Right!" replies Tsubasa.

Tsubasa tries to get to the temple but needs to swerve a long way around the tornadoes.

"Alright, let's defeat Kyoya! Ifraid, Shooting Star Crush!"

"Right! Saramanda, Infinite Fire Stream Assault!"

"Anubis, Brave Impact!"

"Bull, Dark Bull Red Horn Uppercut!"

"Libra, Final Inferno Blast!"

The power of them combined knocked out Leone and they won.

Tsubasa, now not needing to swerve around tornadoes made a beeline toward Tatsumaki Temple and smashed the tile. Kyoya snapped out of the trance.

"Yes! Another ally!" exclaimes Zero.

Kyoya thanks them and they board onto two helicopters now, due to the amount of people.

A far distance away, another tile was forming, slowly, but forming.

**Well, how is this chapter? Sorry it's a little short, I have mild writer's block. The next chapter is Scythe Arena! Review!**


	6. Scythe Arena

**Hi! Here's the 6****th**** chapter! I'm over the writer's block… for now. I have the next few chapters planned at least! Congratulations to all who got this chapter's Legend Blader correct! Yes, it was Aguma! Now, I have Kyoya to do the disclaimer.**

**Kyoya: Blaze scorpius does not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

It was freezing.

Everybody was bundled up in sweaters, jackets, parkas, windbreakers, and any other winter clothing one can think of courtesy to Madoka.

Everybody was itching in fuzz and layered beyond thought and yet it was still cold. But it wasn't like this was unreasonable; they were at the base of Mount Everest after all. Tomorrow, they would trek 10,000 feet up the mountain and find a legendary stadium where the Beylin Claw had trained. This is where a tile supposedly was.

The next day…

"Alright guys, let's get climbing!" exclaimed Zero, who was eager to get there and battle Aguma.

When they trekked up 7500 feet, Tsubasa called a break.

"Okay guys, let's stop here for a while!" announces Tsubasa.

They all just stood there and took a lunch break. Benkei, without thinking, sat down on a frozen rock. He immediately jumped up into the air and ran around, clutching his butt, howling like a madman. But when he found Kyoya staring at him, he instantly stopped in his tracks and tried to laugh casually.

Soon, everybody broke down in laughter except for Benkei, who fumed in anger and shaded red from embarrassment. Then, everybody continued to hike.

Within another hour, they reached a completely worn out, rock stadium. It bore some resemblance to a wrecked Coliseum.

"Wow… What. A. Place!" exclaimed Zero, and then started to rush in, only to be stopped by Tsubasa.

"Wait, we must proceed with caution! We don't know what is in there!" warns Tsubasa.

Everybody walks in together, only to find the tile, standing behind a possessed Aguma.

"Let it Rip!" yells Aguma.

As soon as Aguma launched, Dunamis, Kyoya, and Yuki launched to counter his attack.

Zero and Shinobu were a little slow and launched in after their initial shock.

Aguma put up quite a fight and while Tsubasa was trying to acquire the tile, Kaito, Eito, Ren, and Benkei had to try and shield Tsubasa from the shockwaves.

It was a five on one in a fierce battle and Kronos managed to survive all five beys.

"Alright Ifraid! Let's finish this! Special Move: Burning Upper!"

"I'm with you! Saramanda! Infinite Fire Stream Assault!"

"Ok! Anubis, Brave Impact!"

"Jupiter! Grand Lightning!"

"Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"Kronos! Counter with, Great Ring of Destruction!"

Kronos' purple column of energy clashed fiercely with the other five special moves. But finally, Kronos' special move was shattered by Leone's. Kronos was depleted in a stadium out as Tsubasa sprinted toward the tile and smashing it afterwards. Aguma snapped out of that trance and staggered over to the main group.

Very soon, everybody started chatting fiercely with Aguma, all but Zero. He was staring at the shadow that was within the clearing dust. All of a sudden, everyone quieted and was also staring at a familiar shape in the dust.

Then, stirring in Zero's mind were waves of panic and shock. But he was ready, like he had been all his life. This was what he had been preparing when he first got Samurai Ifraid.

He raised his launcher just as the dust had completely cleared. It was just as they all feared, who they hoped to rescue but not at this moment. Their last hope, yet it couldn't be like this, not right now, when the time was not yet ripe.

Zero had pointed his launcher at the one and only Gingka Hagane.

**Tee hee! Biggest cliffhanger yet (at least what I think, most of you will probably agree)! Please review! I will post a poll on my profile for this story. It will be for the chapter after the next one. Please vote on it!**

**The next chapter's name is: Guardian Draco! I know pretty obvious, but it refers to an ALLY that makes his big debut (important to many people)! Until next time!**


	7. Guardian Draco

**Hey guys, here's the seventh chapter! I don't really have much to say here except that there is a surprise at the end of this chapter (which everybody was screaming about). But… Ryuga (who makes his debut in this chapter) is late in doing a disclaimer!**

**Ryuga: Hey! There was a traffic jam-**

**Me: You used that excuse already.**

**Ryuga: Alien attack-**

**Me: Heard it!**

**Ryuga: Car crash-**

**Me: Used!**

**Ryuga: Fine! Blaze Scorpius does not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Me: Much better…**

At the sight of his hero, Zero nearly collapsed. But he steeled his nerves and launched his bey at the steadily spinning Pegasus. Kyoya, Yuki, and Dunamis did exactly the same. All four beys slammed into Pegasus, but Pegasus didn't back down an inch. Aguma launched Kronos, but even with the added firepower, the result was the same, beys flying backwards.

"Are you guys done yet? I'm going to attack!" growled Gingka, who was obviously possessed.

"Wait- there isn't a tile at all!" exclaimed Tsubasa.

"What-" stammered Zero, who was still in shock.

"It doesn't matter then," said Kyoya, " Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

Leone was only repelled.

"Wha-" stuttered a very shocked Kyoya, " My special move had absolutely no effect!"

"Now it's my turn! Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado!" shouted Gingka.

Pegasus whirled around in a ring and knocked all five beys out.

"Pegasus has gotten 50 times stronger since it battled Nemesis! You guys won't be able to beat him! Retreat!" exclaimed Madoka, who got the data from her laptop.

"But we still need to defeat him!" yelled Kyoya.

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"I agree! Ifraid, Burning Upper!" exclaimed Zero.

"Kronos! Exploding Fist!"

"Jupiter! Grand Lightning!"

"Anubis! Brave Impact!"

"Pegasus! Galaxy Nova!"

All the beys were about to be incinerated and permanently damaged when two mysterious beys flew through the air.

"Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!"

"Burning Fire Strike!"

Huge flames enveloped Pegasus and sent it flying. Gingka immediately caught Pegasus and disappeared. Two cloaked figures stood on the walls of Scythe Arena, one of them was masked. They caught their beys and jumped down.

"And now, the great and amazing phoenix shall now unmask himself!" exclaimed Ryo, who took off his mask.

"We know who you are, but is the other person Ryuga?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yup, that's him!" exclaimed Ryo.

"But how?" questioned Tsubasa.

"I found him stumbling towards Koma Village a year ago." explained Ryo.

"Oh, I see." said Tsubasa, "Well now we have two new additions to our team!"

"Hmph! I'm not staying here! I owed Ryo one, that's the only reason I'm here! I'm leaving!" exclaimed Ryuga.

"Well at least we still have one addition to our team…" said Tsubasa.

"No, I need to persuade Ryuga to fight Gingka and free him! Don't worry!" yelled Ryo, while running after Ryuga.

"Well, we have no addition now…" said Tsubasa miserably.

"It's ok, let's go to the next tile!" exclaimed Zero.

"Right!" said Tsubasa, filled with new hope.

**Well, there's the chapter! Oh, and the poll mentioned on the last chapter is now up! And here's the surprise: I have a new story idea! It will be called Truth or Dare: Bad Guys! It a truth or dare where the contestants are all the evil villains in Beyblade! I don't have all the rules yet but two of them are already a definitely yes:**

**1) No extreme violence or suicide dares. I mean, we would all enjoy it if Doji fell into a pool of pink sharks but please don't submit something that would make Damian stab Ziggurat with a spear.**

**2) No dares that are YAOI, I don't support YAOI and that's that. Or any sexual dares like making Doji strip naked. **

**Any of these violations of these rules or of any further rules will ban the submitter's posts from going on again. Ever. Oh and this story is still on the drawing board, so don't expect it to definitely be on. Don't submit anything until I confirm this. Please tell me what you guys think! And as always, REVIEW! **


	8. I know, an Author's note

**Yeah, I know you guys all want another on demand chapter, especially since Gingka and Ryuga were in the last chapter. This chapter has a short epilogue for my story "The Insane Championship Party". But, it is mostly an author's note for the readers. Now here's the story! I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade**.

Ryo looked at the mess on the roof of the WBBA building and sighed. It would take at least a week to clean up the mess Gingka, Benkei, and Yu left after the party. Even now, they were wreaking havoc, looking for a delicious bite to eat. They happened to stumble upon a tray of peach cobbler that was cooling on the counter. Unfortunately for Yu, he hated peaches, so h stalked off in search of another thing to eat. Gingka and Benkei loved to eat peach cobbler and they gobbled up 50 of them within 5 minutes. Then they spotted a pile of hot dogs that were just made. Gingka and Benkei both raced for the top one, spilling the rest of the pile on the kitchen floor. Benkei and Gingka reached for it at the same time and it was torn to shreds. The cook, seeing the mess and the food ruined, chased them out of the kitchen while rapping them on the shoulder with his wooden ladle. They out ran the fat cook and took a left turn into a dining hall. There, they saw the hugest cake hey ever saw in their entire lives. Yu had already climbed to the top and ate a quarter of it. Gingka and Benkei quickly rushed over and finished off the cake. Then the cook stepped in and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the cook shrieked with rage at Gingka, Benkei, and Yu.

And the chase started again…

**Yeah, it's a cliffhanger. Sorry, but there is no more, that story is completed. So, now, I will explain what I want to say in this author's note. First, I need more votes! I only had two people vote in my poll. I need more people to vote in that poll so I can start writing the next chapter. **

**If you would not want a spoiler, skip this paragraph and read the next one. **

**1) There are still approximately 6-8 chapters before Possession by Nemesis is over.**

**2) Gingka will be rescued last L**

**3) Ryuga will appear 3 more times!**

**4) Something happens to Zero…**

**Zero: WHAT!**

**It has been confirmed! I will start writing Truth or Dare: Villains after I finish Possession by Nemesis. Now before you guys start submitting your dares, I an offering a contest. Whoever wins this contest will be able to be the spokesperson for the Truth or Dare! Here are rules for the contest!**

**1) It must be about Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**2) It can be adventure, romance, or absolute RANDOMNESS! **

**3) When you have posted the story, PM me so I can read it!**

**4) The winner will be the spokesperson.**

**5) Contestants have until Possession by Nemesis is finished to finish their masterpiece (unless otherwise specified)**

**6) Have fun!**

**This is pretty much all I'm going to say so until next time! Remember to vote!**


	9. Blizzard Hunter

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but I was too caught up in other things, so, here's the ninth chapter! I know I put up a poll to decide this chapter, but there were only 4 voters and it turned out to be a 2 way tie. Because of this, I have decided to free Chris. Enjoy! Note: This chapter is named, Blizzard Hunter. **

**Ryo: Wait up Ryuga!**

**Ryuga: Never! I did my part already! (bumps into me)**

**Me: -clears throat-**

**Ryuga: -pales-**

**Me: You appear 2 more times, so go with Ryo!**

**Ryuga: Yes…**

**Ryo: And the Immortal Phoenix has finally caught you!**

**Me: After you do the disclaimer…**

**Ryo: Right! Blaze Scorpius does not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Ryuga: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't make me go with him!**

**Me: What? I can't seem to hear you!**

**Ryuga: -gets dragged across the ground by Ryo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Without even taking off their bundle from Mt. Everest, the large group was quickly dropped off at Antarctica. Immediately, they started to chatter their teeth.

"WHY IS IT SO COLD!" exclaimed Zero.

"We're in Antarctica, duh!" exclaimed Ren.

"Oh, right" replied Zero, who was slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly an icy wind enveloped the group and they were all on the edge of hypothermia. Suddenly, as if a great blessing had fallen upon them, a herd of fuzzy penguins came from behind and enveloped them with warmth. No matter where they moved, the penguins continued to drag them along in the middle of the group. All of a sudden, an explosion rocked the frozen area and all the penguins scattered and ran away. A silhouette appeared in the blizzard that was forming along with the form of a bey. The blizzard cleared out a little and there appeared Chris, the Legend Blader of Winter.

Immediately, Dunamis, Yuki, Kyoya, Aguma, launched their beys in response to Chris' attack. Orion repelled the counterattack and stared to swirl around in a tight circle. Suddenly a strong snow tornado whipped around and the blizzard immediately worsened. The wind swirled with chaos, buffering all beys but Orion.

"Hey! All tornadoes are mine! exclaimed Kyoya, " Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

The two storms collided into each other with such power that everybody was blown backwards and Kronos, Anubis, and Jupiter were knocked out.

Zero and Tsubasa managed to get up and Zero launched Ifraid into play.

"Ifraid! Burning Upper!"

Unfortunately, Ifraid's attempt to warm things up was thwarted by Orion's tornado. Ifraid was sent flying.

"Never mind! Ifraid! Shooting Star Crash!"

Unfortunately, Ifraid was sent flying again and stopped spinning.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Zero.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was still in a fierce clash and a deadlock against Chris. Fortunately for him, Tsubasa found the tile balanced on top of a snow mound and smashed it against his knee. Chris immediately snapped out of his trance and caught Orion in the air. Kyoya did so too. Unfortunately for Tsubasa, he bruised his knee.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" exclaimed Tsubasa in a childish way.

" It'll get better, now let's go to South America, there's a great disturbance there." replied Madoka.

**Well, how was it? It probably wasn't very good, right? I have a miniature writer's block, but, oh well! The next chapter is called, With a Great Need to Stop Evil, Comes a Great Need to Trek Through the Jungle. You're biggest clue though, is in this chapter, not the title! Review! PS Good news, there is a 99.999 percent chance that Truth or Dare for Bad Guys will be posted after this story!**


	10. Through the Jungle

**Well I'm back and I finally have time to write. I am sorry to say that this is one of the last chapters of this story. I thank all the wonderful reviewers! I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Most of you guessed Tithi… so virtual cookies for everybody!**

Insect repellent. They had cans and cans of it. But apparently, the mosquitos in South America didn't care. Unfortunately for Zero, he was a great mosquito magnet.

"Ow! Stupid mosquitos…" exclaimed Zero.

After all, nobody else was bitten.

After freeing Chris, Masamune and the rest of Team Dungeon went back to America in search of King since it was apparent that there was no time to free King after Tithi. Plus, Masamune was also a mosquito magnet.

The trek through the jungle was tedious. Tsubasa and Benkei were frantically trying to cut down the dangers in the path. Sorry, only Tsubasa was doing it… Benkei was frantically putting on insect repellent…

Finally, the group reached a clearing. In the middle of the ruined temples stood Tithi, wearing his mask, again. This time, Yu stood up and launched his bey. Quetzalcoatl was launched out at the same time and the beys started a furious clash.

Zero also tried to launch in, but found his hands were to swollen to launch powerfully. The shockwaves of the battle quickly stopped Ifraid's feeble spin. Kyoya launched in and immediately, Tithi started a wild goose chase and Yu and Kyoya followed. The tile in Tithi's pocket dropped onto the ground, but nobody noticed. The rest of the Legend Bladers launched in and followed Kyoya in pursuit. Benkei, still running away from the mosquitos, started to run toward the dropped tile. Benkei, who was about to jump over the tile, twisted his foot on a rock and landed on top of the tile instead. It shattered and Tithi snapped out of the trance. The group came back together again. Suddenly, Masamune called.

"Hey guys, we managed to snap King out of his trance. Meet us in America!"

Everything seemed to be okay, but the group saw Zero and Benkei, and knew they had to go back to Japan. They had lost two precious allies.

Zero and Benkei boarded a separate plane headed for Japan. The rest of the group boarded the WBBA helicopter and headed toward America.

On the plane, Zero saw a familiar figure. Sitting close to Zero, he saw every detail about this figure. It suddenly dawned upon him who it was. He was with despair but then found a glimmer of hope as he saw a familiar object. It was soon dashed away as he saw who possessed this item. It was-

**CLIFFHANGER! Who is it? Who is on that airplane with Zero and Benkei? The next chapter will be called Chaos in the Airport, which leaves no hint, btw. Guess who this mysterious figure is for virtual cookies! Review!**


End file.
